Waylon Park's Life After Outlast: Whistleblower
by Cindy-S1897
Summary: I wanted to make a fanfic of what I think Waylon's life could've been like after all that he went through. If you guys like this story based on the first chapter, I'll gladly post more! Join Waylon in his journey after Outlast: Whistleblower, after everything he had to experience, and everything he has to experience with Murkoff tracking him and his family down.
1. Chapter 1

I was driving away quickly in the red jeep, still breathing heavily. I'm so glad that I made it out alive and in one piece. I glanced at my stomach and it was still bleeding. I sighed and had a quick flashback of Jeremy Blaire's death at the hands of the Walrider. Even though it was fitting, it sent a chill down my spine. I also felt sick since I was drenched in Jeremy's blood. "Lisa… I'm coming home…" I mumbled, and felt a sharp pain in my stomach where Jeremy had stabbed me. I clenched my teeth to try to deal with the pain and continued to drive, and my right leg and ankle felt completely useless at this stage as well, they were starting to hurt badly as well. I sped home and carefully got out of the car, I smiled to myself through all the pain, and yet, had another flash back, this time about Eddie Glaskin. I limped to my door and opened it. "I-I'm home!" I called out. Lisa ran to the door and gasped. "What… What happened?!" She asked me, panicked. I looked at my blood-soaked clothes. "It's a long… long story…" I said, starting to feel lightheaded. I grabbed onto her shoulder for support. "Waylon… Darling?!" She asked, sounding extremely worried. I flinched at her calling me 'darling'. My mind went to Eddie Glaskin again.

"D-Did Jeremy Blaire have something to do with this?" She asked me. I looked at her and nodded. "He had everything to do with it… but he's dead now… he got ripped apart in front of my eyes…" I said to her, and my vision was starting to go black. "H-He stabbed me… I think I'm losing too much blood… A-are the boys at school?" Lia got tears in her eyes and nodded. "They're at school… I'll call an ambulance!" She told me, panicking. " _Lisa_ …" I said her name weakly and then blacked out.

Next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital bed. "Huh? What?" I ask, confused. I look around and I see my wife sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Darling! You're awake! We're sitting in a hospital room" She grinned and grabbed my hand that was closest to her. I flinched again. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" She pulled her hand away. "Uh… n-no, it's not that… after Blaire admitted me into the asylum against my will, I ran into a man who was trying to make me his wife, and it was just all very… unsettling and psychotic… he tried to cut off my, uh… penis, and he kept calling me darling as he was chasing me." I explained to her. She looked shocked and held my hand again. "I had no idea… you must've been through hell and back." She said to me and ran her fingers through my hair gently. "You have no idea… but I got everything on tape, so now I'll definitely be able to expose Murkoff for who they truly are." I smiled a bit, but then I got another flash back, with Jeremy trying to strangle me and then leaving me for one of the patients to finish me off.

I shook my head slightly. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked me. "I-I keep getting these flashbacks out of nowhere…" I told her. Just then, the doctor walked in. "Oh, good, you're awake, Mr. Park." The doctor said and walked over to me. "We examined you and we stitched up where you got stabbed and we put a cast on your right leg and ankle, you broke both." The doctor told me. "Geez…" I mumbled. "I'm so glad and thankful that I got out alive…" I said. "Got out of where alive?" The doctor asked. "My old job… I was a Software Engineer at this Insane Asylum, but my twisted boss admitted me into the asylum after I tried to expose what was going on there… lots of crazy stuff happened, and that's how I'm like this." I answered. "I'm glad that you got out alive too, you should've seen your wife before you woke up, she was so worried." The doctor smiled a bit. "I'll have a nurse come by later, I just wanted to see if you were awake." He said to me. "Hold on, am I going to have to stay the night?" I asked nervously. The doctor nodded. "It was a pretty deep stab wound, and we had to operate on your leg. Plus, now we need to monitor your mental health, going through something really traumatic is no joke." The doctor responded and left the room.

I took a deep breath. Lisa looked at the clock. "Oh, Waylon… I need to get home so the boys aren't home alone for too long after school. I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow with them." She told me and kissed me on the forehead. "What day is it even? I completely lost track of time while I was trapped in there…" I asked her. "It's Friday today, so me and the boys will be able to visit you all day. I hate to leave you alone… but I also need to explain this all to our boys in a way where they'll understand that you had to go through a lot and got injured as a result." She responded. "Our lives will be changed forever once I expose everything with Murkoff as well…" I said.

It was around a month later and I finally exposed Murkoff to the world. I went straight home. "Alright, Lisa, boys, we'll need to pack and go to a hotel or something… we aren't really safe here anymore." I said to all of them. "So, you went through with exposing Murkoff?" Lisa asked me. I nodded. "What do you mean, we aren't safe…?" My older son, Samuel, asked me. I took a deep breath. "As I worked for Murkoff… I realized how bad they were, so I made it my goal while I was stuck in there to uncover the truth, and now that the truth is out, Murkoff will do bad things to us if they find any of us. I don't want to put you, your brother or your mom through more than I have too… I couldn't live with myself if someone from Murkoff laid their hands on anyone in my family." I explained to him.

I then heard my phone ringing and I took it out of my pocket. It was a number I didn't recognize, but I decided to answer it anyways. "Hello? Who's this?" I said into the phone. "You made a grave mistake, Waylon Park." A man's voice said into the phone. I got chills down my spine. "You'll regret exposing the Murkoff Corporation. I'll make sure of it. I was close to your old manager, Jeremy Blaire. You better watch your back, because you don't want to know what'll happen if I find you or your family." Then he hung up. I stood there, stunned. I pulled the phone away from my ear and gulped. "Who was that?" Lisa asked, sounding concerned. "…Someone from Murkoff… he threatened me, and h-he knows Jeremy Blaire..." I said, trying to sound as calm as I could since my sons were around. I took a deep breath and put my phone back in my pocket. My sons looked up at me, concerned. "It'll be okay you two, I'll never let anyone bad near you two or your mother. It's my job to protect my family… especially since I got us into this mess…" I said to them to calm them down. "I promise." I knelt crouched down and hugged them both. I knew that my life wouldn't ever be the same, but someone already threatening me, and he's close to Blaire… things are going to be more difficult than I thought.

It was the next day and we were on the road. I was driving without a set location of where to go, I just knew we needed to get out. The goons at the Murkoff Corporation already know who I am and where I live, what my cell phone number is… I just want all of this to end, but I have a feeling that it won't end anytime soon. That's what I get for exposing the evils of Murkoff. At least I can be happy with the fact that I did it. Murkoff is done for because of me. I didn't go through all that torture and running for my life just so I could give up on what my end goal was. In fact, everything I went through makes it even worse for Murkoff. My suffering wasn't useless in the grand scheme of things which did put my mind at ease a bit. I glanced in the rearview mirror and Samuel was looking out the window as my younger son, Michael, was dozing off. I felt terrible that they must be wrapped up in this, but even if I wanted to turn back, it's way too late now.

"What's going to happen to us?" I suddenly heard Sam ask. It made my heart hurt. "Well, we're definitely going to be on the run for a while…" I responded. "but everything will turn out fine, I'll make sure it does." I said to him calmly. We stopped at a red light and I turned around and gave Sam a reassuring smile. "This is scary, but it's something dad needs to work out." I said and looked to the front again. I felt like I was losing my mind all over again. I had yet another flashback, to when this all started. When Jeremy Blaire had me admitted into Mount Massive. " _Watch out_!" I heard my wife shriek suddenly and she grabbed the wheel, I didn't notice that we started merging in the other lane, where there was a semi-truck approaching. I took a very deep breath. "I-I…" I tried to get words out, but I couldn't. I was too ashamed, too humiliated. I nearly killed me and my family. "Here… how about I drive?" Lisa mentioned. She was an angel, she could tell I wasn't completely here. "Alright… I'll pull into the nearest gas station…" I said quietly, knowing that I probably shouldn't be driving in my condition. We switched places in the car and started on our way again.

"Lisa… I'm so sorry… I keep on having these flashbacks, and they won't stop… I-I didn't even notice the truck…" I said to her. "I'm just glad that you snapped out of it. You know I'm always here for you, Waylon." She said and gently put her right hand on my left thigh. I nodded. "And we'll get through this together… I just hate that you and the boys are involved in this mess. Murkoff is filled to the brim with people who only care about status and money, and they'll do anything to keep me quiet." I said to her. "It can't be helped, but for all it's worth, I'm proud of you and I'll gladly stick with you through this." She told me. I smiled a bit at her. "I love you so much, Lisa…" "I love you too." She smiled. I looked back at Sam and Mike, and they were both sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, I dozed off. I couldn't sleep all that well the night before. I ended up having a nightmare. Eddie Gluskin was stalking me with a sadistic smile on his face. " _Darling_ … why are you running?" He said in a taunting voice. I was backing away from him, then my back hit a wall. I let out a scream and tried running from him, but he grabbed the back of my clothes and dragged me towards him. "There's no need to fear me, I'm sorry if I scared you, darling." He said to me in a sweet voice, all the while pulling a knife up to my neck. I gulped, not being able to say anything out of fear. "Now, marry me." He whispered in my ear and pressed the knife into my neck. I started screaming. "You'll never escape me…" Eddie said to me and grinned.

I jolted awake, let out a small yell and was breathing heavily. We were stopped at a gas station and Lisa was putting some gas in the car. "What's wrong, dad?" Sam asked me and leaned up towards my seat. "I-I… I had a nightmare, but it's fine." I said to him and looked back at him. "How long was I asleep for?" I asked him. "I don't know, maybe an hour?" Sam responded. I sank down in my seat. Fuck, I don't know how I can deal with all this. It's so hard to act braver than I am… my nightmares are far from over. I don't know if I'll ever have a normal life again, same with my wife and my kids. "It'll be okay." He said and gave me a bright smile. I looked back at him and gave him a slight smile back. "I know it will be."

Lisa got back in the car with some drinks and snacks. "Oh, good, you're awake." Lisa smiled and kissed me on the cheek as she buckled up her seat belt again. "Daddy had a nightmare…" I heard Michael mention. "Well… daddy's been through a lot, but he'll be fine." Lisa assured him. She looked at me with a worried expression and started the car again. "So where should we go?" She asked me. I sighed. "Let's just go to a rest stop right now and think more…" I mentioned. Lisa nodded and we went to a rest stop.

We all got out of the car to walk around a bit. I saw a man that looked distressed about something. I cautiously walked up to him. "Hi… how's it going?" I said to him. He looked at me. "Oh, hi." He said back to me. "Is something the matter?" I asked him. He looked like he was deep in thought for a moment then shook his head. "Uh, no." He responded. I gave him a suspicious look but decided to drop it. He looked pretty beat up as well, so I figured I didn't want to know. "So, anyways… what's your name?" I asked him, just trying to start a conversation. I just felt like there was something odd about him that made him stick out, but not in a bad way. "Miles." He responded. I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Miles what…?" I asked him. "Why do you need my last name?" He asked. "Er, my name is Waylon Park… I'm just pretty sure I know a guy named Miles." I responded.

He sighed slightly. "Miles Upshur." He responded. My mouth dropped open. He gave me a puzzled look. "What?" He asked. "You must be the reporter I e-mailed…" I mentioned to him. "Huh? You're saying that you're the whistleblower…?" He asked. I nodded and smiled a bit. "I'm so, so glad that we both made it out of there…" I said to him and took a notice to his hands. "How did that happen? Did that happen while you were there?" I asked him. He looked down at his hands and nodded. "A crazy psychopathic doctor cut off my fingers." He answered. "Geez…" I mumbled, still looking at his fingers. "I swear, I probably wouldn't have made you come to the asylum if I would've known that it was that bad there…" I said. He shook his head. "I'm not mad at you. You were right to contact me, or at least someone to get to the bottom of that place… plus… I don't think you could've gotten away without me." He told me. I gave him a puzzled expression. "Huh?" I asked.

Miles looked down at himself and then at me. "I became the host of the Walrider…" He said to me. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded. I then saw a dark aura around him, but it vanished as soon as it showed itself. "So… you're the one who killed my old supervisor, Jeremy Blaire…?" I asked him. "If he's the one who stabbed you in the stomach… yes, I did." He told me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling but I quickly covered my mouth, not wanting to smile at that. "I-I was trying to feel bad for him…" I quickly said. Miles cracked a smile. "Believe me, nobody could blame your reaction. I'm not ashamed to admit that the death of the psychotic doctor was really satisfying." He told me. "You really did save my life." I told him in appreciation and smiled at him. Miles shrugged slightly. "I couldn't have let you get that far for nothing." Miles responded. "Plus, somebody needed to get that information out to the world." He gave me a slight smile back.

"Waylon!" I heard my wife call for me from behind me and her and our boys walked up from behind me. "Who's that?" Lisa asked. I turned around and put my hand on Miles' shoulder. "Lisa! This is the reporter I contacted about Mount Massive and Murkoff's corruption. His name is Miles Upshur" I told her. Miles looked at me. "I didn't know you were married and had kids." He told me. I laughed slightly. "Yeah, I do." I responded. Lisa gave him a smile. "Oh, it's nice to meet you." She said to him politely. "Yeah… it's nice to meet you too." Miles said back to her awkwardly. "By the way, how did you get here?" I asked Miles. "Walking, pretty much… since you did take me Jeep." He said. I awkwardly scratched my head. "Sorry about that… I needed to get away from Mount Massive as quickly as possible…" I said to him apologetically. "Wait, dad, you stole this man's jeep?" Samuel chuckled. "I don't condone that behavior, by the way… I was just in a desperate situation and I wasn't thinking clearly." I took both of my sons. "What did you do with it?" Miles asked me. "I drove it for a while, then I ditched it and took a cab the rest of the way home… I knew that Murkoff knew what your license plate was and what your jeep looked like… so I didn't exactly have a choice." I explained to him.

Miles sighed. "Look, you can have a ride from us." I said out of the blue. "You'll probably need to be on the run once Murkoff finds out about your little secret." I didn't want my wife and kids to know about the Walrider. At least not yet. "I couldn't…" Miles said, clearly feeling shocked. My wife looked a little stunned at my reaction to, but she quickly took my side. "We insist. Especially since Waylon had to take your jeep. We could at least help you out until you get another car." Lisa said. I smiled a bit at her. "Well… I guess I could… and I know I don't want to be found by Murkoff either. I was sent there for the sole purpose of exposing them, after all." He said. "I can even sit in the back with the boys, because I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." Lisa said to us. I nodded. "Thanks, Lisa." I told her. We all got in the car and I started driving. "So where are you guys going?" Miles asked. "Our first goal is to just get as far away as we can." I answered. Miles nodded. "That seems like a smart starting point." He told me. After driving for a while, I saw the boys were both asleep and Lisa was reading a book. "So… who was the insane doctor?" I asked him. "His name was Rick Trager." Miles responded.

"Rick Trager…?" I asked him. "Yeah, did you know him?" Miles asked. "Well, kind of, I guess… I knew he was a friend of Jeremy's." I responded. "Wait, what? That crazy doctor was your old bosses friend?" Miles sounded shocked. I nodded. "I know they've been golfing together a few times and I've seen them talking before." I told him. Miles started snickering. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "I just thought he'd be the kind of guy to go golfing with golf clubs in the back of his Audi." Miles told me. That made me crack a smile. "How did you figure that out?" I asked him. "Just his personality, he was probably the greediest person I've met, only cared about profit and he just struck me as the kind of guy that'd be into golfing." Miles responded.

"So, I guess he became a variant after being committed then?" I said. Miles nodded. "Yeah, probably the sickest of those fuckers…" Miles told me. "Wait, what caused him to be committed?" Miles asked me and faced me. "Well, I'm not certain on this, but I heard from someone that he thought he got a woman pregnant, so he stabbed her in the stomach." I told him. "Damn…" Miles mumbled. "Yeah… he wasn't the best guy… I also heard that he did cocaine and tried to roofie a woman." I told Miles. "Fuck… yeah, he deserved to be committed." Miles said. I nodded in agreement. "But not at Mount Massive, all of those patients deserved better." I said to him. "That place really was fucked up… but I feel like his death was more than justified." Miles said. "How did he die?" I asked him. "I thought I got away from him, but then he opened the moving elevator door with a huge pair of scissors, trying to kill me with them, and just in time I pushed him back and he got trapped between the roof of the elevator and the ground of the floor the elevator was leaving." Miles told me.

"Geez… that's a gruesome death." I said. "It was, but it honestly felt good to see him die in my opinion. He was really fucked up in the head." Miles responded. "Did you get committed?" Miles asked me. I nodded. "That place was on the verge of driving me insane as I was in it… it nearly broke me." I answered. "What happened to you while you were in there?" Miles asked. "Well… after Jeremy had me committed, I got chased by an obviously hungry cannibal and then this huge patient chased me down for a while… then after that, I had to turn out the power so I could get in this electric fence, after that a guy with Multiple Personalities chased me, and then the last patient I faced wanted me to be his wife and tried to… alter me… forever." I explained to him and gulped. "Wait, do you mean, cut off your…?" Miles asked and I nodded. "Yes." I told him. "Jesus Christ…" Miles whispered. "What about you? What happened with you?" I asked.

"Well, I saw this guard guy dying, and then this huge guy named Chris Walker threw me through this window onto the main floor, where the front entrance is, then I met a priest guy… he ended up shutting the power down and putting me in his cell. After that, I had to go in the sewers and had a couple more run-ins with that Chris Walker guy, got chased by these crazy guys screaming 'Walrider' then got 'rescued' by Trager only for him to cut off my fingers, after Trager died, I ran into that Priest guy again saying he wanted to meet me outside, so I went out into the Courtyard, and that was my first time officially seeing the Walrider, after that, I got back inside the Female ward and had to collect these fuses, and I lost my camera after that, but I did get my camera back thankfully… then I had to go into the theater room where they were playing some movie about Dr. Wernicke and the Walrider project to get the key so I could get to Father Martin, and after I did, he crucified himself and had his followers set him on fire, and then after that I got into the elevator, but the elevator didn't stop, so I had to find another way out, somehow involving myself in killing Billy Hope, and after I killed Billy… I became the Walrider's new host. Just after I became its new host, I got shot a bunch of times… thankfully the Walrider healed me." Miles explained.

"Damn… we both went through hell." I told him. Miles nodded. "Let's just be glad that we're out of there." He said back to me. I saw a faint black aura around him, it's probably the Walrider. "I just wish the Walrider healed my fingers." Miles looked down at his hands and sighed. "It looks like our stories are more related than I thought…" I said. Miles nodded in agreement. "Wait, what's the Walrider?" Lisa asked unexpectedly and looked up from her book. I nervously glanced at Miles. "It's this swarm of nanobots created by a Nazi Scientist that helped set up Mount Massive. He's the one who created the Morphogenic Engine and all that stuff that I told you about on the day that I submitted everything." I explained to her. "Everything just seems sinister about Mount Massive and Murkoff." Lisa said. Miles nodded. "Yeah, _everything_ about that place is evil." Miles told her. "I'm just glad that I got to expose it, I just wish I didn't have to drag you and the boys into this mess." I said to Lisa. "I'm personally just glad that you're out of that place and you made it out alive. I'm willing to stick with you until the very end." Lisa gave me a smile. "You're a hero to all those patients, and you're my hero as well." She gently touched my arm.

I glanced back at her and smiled and then looked ahead to pay attention to the road again. "I feel so lucky to have you, Lisa." I said to her. She grinned and kept reading her book. "Did that Jeremy Blaire guy know your family?" Miles asked me. "Unfortunately, he did. I found a document where he e-mailed someone about me getting committed and he visited my house personally. He talked to Lisa and my sons, and he even said in the e-mail that he'd make us go bankrupt if Lisa tried anything… he also said that he wanted to deal with Lisa alone if she tried anything as well." I told him. Miles got a look of disgust on his face. "Damn, I'm glad I never had the misfortune of meeting him." Miles said to me. "I envy you there." I said back to him. I then saw a sign that said that we're approaching Utah. I glanced back at Lisa. "We're going to be in Utah soon; do you want to drive through Arizona and go into Mexico? We could rest a bit then." I mentioned to her. "That could work." She said and nodded. "Would you mind?" I looked at Miles. He shrugged. "No, not really." He responded. I nodded slightly and we crossed the state border. First Utah, then go through Arizona, and then Mexico. I felt more relaxed now that we had a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

(Before I continue the story, I want to apologize for it taking this long. I took a break from Outlast and I've been getting ready for school since I have school starting tomorrow)

I was thinking about everything that's been happening... at least I have Miles, who kind of went through what I had to. I then started thinking about my former boss Michelle. I accidentally let out a gasp, I completely forgot about how that Rick Trager guy was _her_ boss, and I even covered for her when she was absent for a little while. Miles looked over at me, looking confused. "What?" He asked. "I, um... I just remembered something... I guess it slipped my mind because of everything that happened." I answered. "And what did you remember?" Miles asked. "Well, my bosses name was Michelle, and she was actually Rick Trager's secretary. I even had to fill in for her for a bit because she ended up being gone for a while." I told him. He looked clearly shocked. "That psychotic guy was your boss? Oh my god..." Miles said, still sounding shocked. "What was he even like before he became a variant?" Miles asked me. "Well, he was definitely flirty with the female staff, he was also really talkative. I heard he even did cocaine. He always acted upbeat and happy, but I always had a bad feeling about him, just something about him felt off. He also was really greedy, so I guess his greediness didn't change at all." I told him. "Wait, he did drugs?" Miles asked. I nodded. "That certainly explains a lot..." He mumbled. I let out a chuckle. "I also think it's weird that he was flirty and the fact that he could be a rapist too... he's just bad news, even before he became a variant. Why doesn't that surprise me at all?" Miles said and looked at his hands again.

"So, what are you going to do about work now?" I asked Miles. He shrugged. "Probably still be a journalist, I can still type, and I'm sure I can learn how to write without my index finger." He responded. "I think you could try to get prosthetic fingers if you think they'll help." I mentioned to him. "I'll look into it... what about you?" Miles asked. "I can be a self-employed programmer." I answered. Miles nodded slightly. "So, how is it being the host of the Walrider?" I asked him. "Well, it saved my life and fixed all the bones it broke... but I honestly don't know how to feel about it yet. It's weird. I admit though, I do like having more power over things, I mean, you saw it when I had the Walrider save your life." Miles said. I smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm still so thankful for that. I thought Jeremy was going to kill me, I really did. I didn't go through all that to just fail at the end. I needed to make it, for Lisa and our sons." Miles leaned back in the seat and sighed. I glanced over at him. "I still wish we could've done more to help the patients." Miles said to me. "So do I... they all needed help. I still feel terrible that I couldn't help them as I was working there." I sighed. "We both did the best we could, though." I said, trying to think more positively.

A few hours pass and we finally made it into Arizona. "Dad, who's that?" I heard Mike ask and point out his window. I looked over and saw a man with glasses and bloody bandages around his hands, looking disorientated, confused and scared, he also had his arms up like he was holding a baby. "I don't know... but it looks like he needs help." I pulled over. "Lisa, stay in here with the boys." I told her. "Alright..." She said, sounding cautious. "I'll be fine." I assured her. Miles sat up in his seat. "I should go with you." He said. Miles and I got out of the van and walked up to him. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked over at me and Miles. "Oh, you need to help us, mister." He told me, sounding scared. "Us? Mister?" Miles sounded confused. Blake nodded. "Me and my baby." He said. "I don't see a baby..." I hesitantly said. "Anyways... what's your name?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. "Blake... and what do you mean you don't see a baby? She's right here." He insisted. Miles and I looked at each other and back at him. "So, what even happened to you?" Miles asked him. "Oh, it was awful... I got into a helicopter crash with my wife, we lost each other, I ran into some religious cult who kept trying to kill me... then I went back to school and saw Jessica, and our teacher is the reason why she died... then I had to go through getting nailed to a cross and buried alive... then my Jessica died giving birth..." He explained. I blinked, not quite understanding his story.

I took a deep breath. "Look, we can help you out, because it's clear that you need help." I said to him. Taking him to see a psychologist or psychiatrist could be useful... but only after we get into Mexico. I can't risk staying here for too long, because who knows how close Murkoff is at this point. "Your hands need to be looked at too." I said. "Thank you, sir!" He said to me. I let him get into the van and Miles and I got in too. "Waylon, who is this?" Lisa asked me. "His name is Blake, and he needs help. I hope you don't mind that I added one more person to the ride." I answered. "No, it's fine, I could tell he needed help as you were talking to him." Lisa said.

We drove for a while longer and when we got into Phoenix, and to my dismay, it started storming on us. I turned on the radio and found a local station that reported of a severe thunderstorm and how it isn't safe on the roads because of potential flooding. "Perfect..." I mumbled. "It looks like we'll have to stay the night here..." Miles said and sighed. I glanced at the rearview mirror. Honestly, if it wasn't for Lisa and the kids, I'd keep going, but I have to stop for them. "Lisa, can you look up hotels or motels and call one? We should stay here for the night for the safety of the boys." I asked her. She nodded and pulled out her phone. "Lisa, since we're in this situation, you can rent two rooms out. I'll share a room with Miles and Blake and you can share one with the boys." I told her. I honestly do want to stay with her and the boys, but just in case anyone from Murkoff decides to go to the hotel, I don't want to put her or the boys in any danger, I could never forgive myself. "Why can't we share a room?" Lisa asked. "It's for your safety. Until we get out of the U.S., I don't want to put you in any danger or the boys getting in any danger. Please Lisa... I could never forgive myself if you or the boys got injured or worse..." I answered. She sighed. "Alright, but the rooms are going to be right next to each other." She replied.

We got hotel rooms at a hotel with a pool. This'll be a good place for the boys so they can play in the pool. We all got into our hotel rooms. "Do you know when the storms going to pass?" Miles asked me. "No idea..." I turned on the TV and found a news channel. They were actually talking about Murkoff and how it got exposed. I felt a mixture of pride and fear. I looked to the bottom of the screen where they were showing the severe weather reports. In this area, the warnings in effect for a few hours. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think about that call I got. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I don't know what I'd do if they found me, or Lisa and the boys. Miles now too. I feel like Blake would be in danger of them too, just because he is with me and Miles. I looked over at Blake and he was rocking his arms back and forth as if he was rocking a baby. I sighed. I have so many questions for him, but I don't think I'll get an answer out of him that I can understand fully until he gets proper help. I can't wait for tomorrow, I don't feel safe right now.

"Blake, you should probably wash off your wounds on your hands... you don't want them to get infected." I brought up to him. "Can one of you guys please help me?" He asked. Miles and I looked at each other again. "I can help." I spoke up and walked to the hotel lobby with him. "Hi, do you guys have a first aid kit we can borrow?" I asked the front counter person. She nodded and handed me it. "Thanks." I said and I walked into the bathroom with Blake. I helped him clean up his wounds and I wrapped more guaze around them. "There we go." I told him. He nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks!" He said enthusiastically and we went back to our room.

I let myself fall back onto one of the beds. It's been such a long day and I'm ready to sleep. "So, how do Blake's wounds look?" Miles asked me. "They still need healing, but thankfully they aren't infected." I answered. Just then, I heard knocking on our door. My heart skipped a beat. I told Lisa to text me if she or the boys were going to come to the room, and I didn't get any text. "Miles, did you order room service while me and Blake were out of the room?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I didn't..." He responded. I slowly looked at the door.


End file.
